Jewel Bladers
by hypnosia
Summary: New bey bladers had arrived and it seems that some of this bey bladers were a family to the protagonist find out! stories yet to be made just wait... OCS NEEDED SO FILL UP NOW  CRABBIES SLIGHT YAOI SORRY FOR MY YAOI FANGIRLINESS  CRABBIES ...
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel Bladers**

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing This is MY first Fic So Don't Hurt Me THIS is a Preview Of my OCs, Create your OC IF you like Review this Fic and pass your oc either in review or in my E-mail ok?.This is a slight yaoi (sorry for my being yaoi fangirliness.)

**Note: One Character for an OC who comes first will get the good ones the last better luck…**

**This is what you're going to fill up:**

**Name:  
nickname:  
Age:  
eyes/Color:  
Hair/color:  
Clothes/Looks:  
Gender:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Personalities:  
History/Past:  
jewel:**

**Beyblade:  
Element(based on your favorite stone):  
Bit Beast:  
Special Moves(Top 8 Moves):  
Alias (for hidden identity):**

**Questions:  
Who was your favorite character?:  
Who do you want to be with?:  
what is your character's love life gonna be?:  
What is your character's life in this story?:  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:  
Is your character a protector or protected?:  
Organization?:  
Rank?:**

**Jewel stones/element:  
****Garnet** = Nature/wind  
**Amethyst** = Darkness  
**Aquamarine** = Water**  
****Diamond**Light**  
****Emerald** = Earth  
**Alexandrite** = Nature  
**Ruby** = Fire  
**Peridot** = Poison  
**Sapphire** = Wind  
**Opal**= Fire/Nature**  
****Topaz** = Lightning  
**Tanzanite**Ice

**My Own Character:  
****Name:** Hoshimaru Hagane**  
****nickname****: **Hoshi**  
****Age****: **13 (1year older than ginga)**  
****eyes/Color****:** Narrow golden**  
****Hair/color****:** long blazing red**  
****Clothes/Looks****:** black turtleneck shirt topped with red overcoat and black scarf, his looks is mild behind the mask of feminine cold countenance he wore a mask too...**  
****Gender: **Male**  
Height: **5'4**  
Weight: **46kg,101.2lbs**  
****Personalities: **calm, understanding, intelligent, patient, strategic, thoughtful and intuitive**  
History/Past****: **Hoshimaru was the first one to disappear before ryusei while he was at the age of 8 during the festival in koma village he was kidnapped by the new organization called the dark stars, he was trained to be the most powerful beyblader but all went wrong after the hellish training hoshi used his beyblade to escape and destroyed the primary dark star laboratory and hide from them for years…**He created the Beyblader guardian order, to protect all the bey bladers all around the world...  
****jewel****:** Diamond

**Beyblade:** Diamond Andromeda**  
Element (based on your favorite stone): **Diamond = the light**  
Bit Beast:** Andromeda the woman chained**  
****Special Moves (Top 8 Moves):** Light chain, recover, chain double hits, chain of judgment, aurora light chain, lights last resort, light of darkness, Yin and Yang.**  
Alias:** Enigma, Hades(by the dark stars org.)

**Questions:  
Who was your favorite characters?: **Ryuga(hes kinda cute –blushes-),kyouya, and ginga**  
Who do you want to be with?:** Ryuga...**  
****what is your character's love life gonna be?:** very rough at first, but settled in a good way( what I mean is by bey battling) on the later…**  
****What is your character's life in this story?:** hoshi's life is normal after he met his 12 years old younger brother after battling him and revealed his identity as his older brother…**  
****what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?****: **his first meeting with ryuga was by meeting ginga after his battle with mizuchi and meet up with ryuga by midnight at the seashore and have a battle against light versus darkness…to purify Lightning L Drago…**  
Is your character a protector or protected?:** A Protector  
**Organization?:** BeyBlader Guardian Order  
**Rank?:** The Head Guardian (or the Creator if it means the one who made the Order)

**So that's it for now, if you want your Oc to be in make it snappy (crabby crab) if you want the good looking character, review or E-mail me for your Oc. (your Crabbiness) (just kidding with the crabs, HEHEHEH)…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel Bladers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but this story….**

Part 1: Gather Up!, New Darkness begins…

After the fierce battle with Ryuga, Ginga and his friends went back to their respective places,ginga stayed behind in madoka's place, kyouya and benkei went back to their place in the face hunter area, kenta is with his friend at the park and hikaru went back to her place(A/N: who knows where)…that time Ginga and kenta was having a beybattle…when all of a sudden a figure flew overhead and looked down at them, then disappeared back in the woods…  
"What was that?" kenta asked…  
"I don't know kenta, but I'm sure it looked at us…" Ginga said…

Then they saw a piece of papers on the ground…  
"What's this?" Kenta said as he picked the paper…

"What is it Kenta?" asked Ginga…

Kenta read the letter…

"_Be warned bey bladers new enemies are taking form, gather up your friends and your former foes then go to the coliseum at 7:00 pm, I'll be waiting…_

_ Enigma "_

_Silence….  
_"I have a bad feelings about this, Ginga…do you want to go?" Kenta asked nervously…

"The writer of this letter seems wants to warn us something, we should go and know the truth…" Ginga said…

That time at the face hunter base…

"what?, a warning?, a warning about what?" kyouya asked…

Ginga hands the letter,as kyouya read…  
"Who is this enigma?" he asked..

Ginga shrugged…  
"That enigma guy wants to meet us at the coliseum by 7:00, but he or she didn't tell when.." Kenta said...

"maybe he or she want to give us time to gather…" Ginga said…

"Alright I'll go…" kyouya said…

And…

"I'll go as well…" Benkei said…

"let's gather the others too…" Ginga said…

It took days to gather both friends and former foes, others who were foes failed to comply but there are few had come out of curiosity…much later at the coliseum at 7:00…

"so where is this guy?" mizuchi hissed…

Busujima growled…

"is this a joke Ginga Hagane?, because if it is a joke I'll rip your-"

Suddenly mist was formed….

"it seems there are few of you failed to comply my message…My name is Enigma a bey blader guardian" he said…

And…

"what do you want from us?" mizuchi hissed…

"I want nothing from you…" enigma said..

"then why do you want us to gather here?" busujima growled…

enigma faced him…  
"it seems you refused to listen by the way you talk to me…escolpio…" he said…

Then he took out his launcher with his beyblade attached to it…

"care for a beybattle before I tell why I gather you all here?" he asked…

"you're on!" busujima said…

***fast-forward the battle***

"now andro, light chain…" Enigma ordered…

And the bey fasten its pace and hits rock escolpio out of the ring…

After the battle..

"now that settles you to listen to my message…" enigma said…

And he faced the others…

"Now…the reason I gathered you all here is that to tell you that there is a new organization other than Dark Nebula, this organization is powerful than the Dark Nebula itself…"Enigma said…

He stopped…

"wh-why did you stop?." Kenta asked..

"shhh, quiet…" he cut him off…

Then there are three figures at the mist…  
"Have you found them?..." 1  
"No, but we caught few of them along the way…" 2  
"This mist is so thick I can't barely see anything…" 3  
"let's get out of here…" 1

And the three figure left…back at the group…

"who are they and what do they mean we caught few of them along the way?..." Hikaru asked…

"they are the beyblader hunter, they catch beybladers like yourself and will control them to dominate this world… and it seems that few of your friends who failed to comply my calling was captured…" Enigma said…

"we have to save them!" Ginga said…

And…

"don't go directly to the lion's den, you'll immediately fail on your attempt …" Enigma said…

"then what are we going to do?..." tsubasa asked…

Enigma hand him a map…there are red dots, scribble and drawings in it , the drawing was well drawn..

"the star shaped drawing is soldiers, the square shape was a scientists , the circle was their base, and the blue ones are free space…you decide what will be your rescue plan, you must succeed before five days or else you will lose your friends…" he said…"good luck beybladers…"

The fog is fading slowly…one by one they left the coliseum and went to madoka's place for a plan…while they head there Enigma was secretly following them for their safe return…

Meanwhile at the far north of Tokyo…inside the building…  
"have you found Project Hades?..." the man said…

And..

"not yet sire, but it seems we're getting fewer bey bladers this days…" the reporter said…

The man slammed his fist on the table…

"DAMN!, he must've warn them about us…DAMN IT ALL!" he roared…

At the far distance stood Enigma…he looked at the direction where that frightful feeling he gets…

"_He must have figured it out that I hid all those beybladers that he wished to catch…" he thought…_

He then faced the sky…

"_I must not give up, not when my little brother ginga is on their list…I must protect them with my life…" he murmured…_

He closed his eyes…

"_Ginga…" he breathed…_

_As if hearing an angels voice ginga looked at the sky by the window…_

"_ginga what's wrong?..." Kenta asked…_

"_I think I heard someone called my name…" He said…"could it be…"_

_Everyone in the house looked at him…_

"_Big Brother?…" he said…_

_ Back at Enigma…he was sitting at the tree branch near madoka's place just to guard the place for ginga and friends' safety…when all of a sudden a beyblade came flying , he jumped down from the branch and faced the attacker…_

"Who are you and what Is your business here?" he asked…

_Who is this mysterious bey blader and what does it want?, find out at the next chapter…_

_To be continued…_

Please review, my fic and tell me what you think…..pweeeaaassseee….


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewel Bladers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own metal fight beyblade crabby….

*****000*****

**Last Time**

*****000*****

_Enigma was sitting at the tree branch near madoka's place just to guard the place for ginga and friends' safety…when all of a sudden a beyblade came flying, he jumped down from the branch and faced the attacker…  
"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked…_

_Who is this mysterious beyblader and what does it want?..._

*****000*****

**Part 2: Attempt and rescue! Part 1**

Outside madoka's place, enigma and the mysterious beyblader stood facing each other...  
"My name is Heidi Mizobuchi and I challenge you to a beybattle…" she challenged…

and she showed her beyblade doom heiyenin, Enigma knew it's a dark type opposite of his and he felt an amount of unused power in it…so…  
"Let's battle somewhere else…" he said under his mask… "Follow me…"

And so she did, Enigma noticed someone was following but he ignore it for a while…upon reaching the coliseum hoshi and Heidi prepared for battle…  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"GO SHOOT!"

And both bey collide on each other fiercely …  
"GO Heiyenin! Use Dig!" Heidi commands…

And dark heiyenin dug a hole in the ground and pop beneath diamond Andromeda making it flew in the air…  
"GOOD NOW USE HELL BRIGADE" Heidi continuous…

Doom heiyenin continuously slash at diamond Andromeda, as for Enigma's bey it hold its ground…Heidi noticed Enigma was not calling any attacks on his bey…  
"Why aren't you calling any attack on your bey are you planning to lose!" she asked…

But…  
"That was not your full power isn't it?" Enigma asked…  
"Huh?, what?" Heidi asked…

Enigma pointed at her…  
"You're holding back and I see fear in you…" Enigma said…  
"What are you saying?, I'm not afraid How could I…"Heidi Panicked…  
"You can't control your beyblade that much are you?" Enigma said knowingly…  
"How did you know?" Heidi asked…  
"By just looking how careful the way you move and the way you look earnestly at your bey… and in that matter you will lose…" Enigma said…

And he looks down on his bey…  
"Diamond Andromeda, use light chain to bind your opponent and combine chain double hits and recover…" Enigma said…

And Diamond Andromeda obeyed as it was told, it spins around doom heiyenin making the bey move to nowhere, as diamond Andromeda spins around doom heiyenin it bounce and did the powerful double hit that send doom heiyanin on the ring surface…  
"oh no! Heiyenin hold on!, use night slade!" Heidi said…_"I Can't lose!..."_

Dark heiyenin spun strongly again…but something was terribly wrong…Doom Heiyenin is out of control…its spin created a huge vortex…some piles of rocks was sent to the air and sailed to Heidi…  
"AAAHHH!" she screamed…

Enigma came to her rescue and grabbed her to the safer side…  
"Andromeda use aurora light chain and combine it to chain double hits at half scale of power to stop heiyenin!" Enigma said…

Diamond Andromeda did as it was told, while you check on Heidi…  
_"He really knows how to control such bey…He's really strong…" _Heidi thought…

When…

"are you well?" Enigma asked…

She was cut away from her train of thoughts by enigma's voice and looked up…  
"y-yes…I-I'm fine…" she stuttered…

Meanwhile at the side of the forest, Ginga and friends made their move, they crouched at the thick long grass…they looked at the facilities…and saw few guards…  
"So what now tsubasa?" Ginga asked…

Tsubasa looked at the map…  
"it said here that the prisoners are held in the basement, before we get there we must pass the guards here…" He said…  
"How?" Yu asked…

And…  
"Leave it to me…" Tobio said…

He starts calculating the area…and…  
"go storm capricorne…" he said as silent as possible…

Then his capricorne start hitting the guards out cold…at the far north…  
"sire we detect a strong energy at the coliseum right now sire…" the scientist said…

The man in the shadow stood up…  
"that could be him, that could be Hades…GO and track him down NOW we MUS HAVE HIM BACK AND THOSE SECRETS HE HOLDS MUST BE OURS BEFORE HE GAVE IT TO THE REMAINING BEYBLADERS!" the man yelled…

"SIR!" the controlled beybladers said…

Back at the coliseum Diamond Andromeda dive at the face of Doom Heiyenin and spin in reverse direction…Doom heiyenin starts to waver…  
"now go forth Andromeda…" Enigma said…

And Andromeda hits Doom Heiyanin in strong force that it stopped the bey from its rampage… Enigma picked up the both bey and faced the intruder…  
"you may come out from hiding now…" Enigma said calmly…

At the shadows…  
"Haha, you got me…"a boy with a platinum blonde hair…  
"and who might you be?" Enigma asked…  
"oh I'm sorry my name is Kenji Sakamoto Nice to meet you…ummm…" he said…

He turned to Heidi…  
"You two may call me Enigma…Miss Mizobuchi your bey holds a great power that nearly compare to mine I suggest for you to train more so that you may control your bey at its fullest…" Enigma said…"and as for you Mr. Sakamoto-"

He suddenly flinched and gasped…  
"hey, what's wrong…" Kenji asked…  
"we must leave this area…now…"Enigma said in fear for the two bladers…"follow me quick!"

And the three ran out of the coliseum to the deep forest…and hide…that time at the facilities, ginga and friends made it to the sewer where they can roam free out of danger…  
"we should rest here for a while…"tsubasa said…  
"we still have four days to go…"Kyouya said…  
"How did Enigma-san Know this place much?, have he been here before?" Kenta asked…  
"maybe he's one of these guys…"Busujima said…

Madoka glared at him…  
"if he's one of these people he would've caught us and turn us in…in no time!"she hissed…

At the far north castle…  
"sire, the Energy disappeared…" the scientist reported… "but it said in the report there had been a fierce battle in the coliseum, the coliseum is badly wrecked…by familiar scratches on its walls…"

The man roared in anger…  
"He eluded me AGAIN FOR A HUNDRED TIMES!" he roared…

At the middle of the forest…Enigma sat at the stump while Kenji and Heidi sat on the grass…  
"hey, why did you panicked at the coliseum that time?" Kenji asked…

Enigma looked at him…  
"you two have the right to know what's going on…" Enigma said…

The two looked at Enigma…  
"why what's going on?" they asked…  
"haven't you notice few bladers have been disappearing lately?" Enigma asked…  
"now that you mention it, I did notice few people disappearing this days…why what's behind all this disappearing.?" Heidi asked…  
"there is this new evil organization called The Dark Stars, they kidnap all beybladers around the world, capturing the strongest like yourselves, controlling them and using them to dominate the world, in order to match the strongest they created a beyblader that can overcome the strongest beybladers, that project is called Hades, but all went wrong for them, their creation Hades brought their own demise, He destroyed the facilities and escaped…Hades Knows the secrets on how to unleash a bey's full power without getting destroyed in the process and how to strengthen the bey at its fullest…but the leader of this organization seems found out about that Hades has those secrets and will do everything to catch Hades to himself…" Enigma said…  
"you seems to know everything…" Kenji said…  
"so where is this Hades guy? "Heidi asked…  
" the one who's talking to you _IS_ Hades…"Enigma said…

The two gaped…  
"no way… _YOU? _ You're hades?" Kenji gaped…

Enigma nodded…  
"yes I am Hades, and I am the Head Guardian of the BeyBlader Guardian Order around the world, I asked all the government about the crisis of disappearing needed to be stopped so they support my plans on creating this Order, many had joined my Order all of them are powerful beybladers this is the only part of japan who doesn't have the order to protect those who are in danger of disappearing, that's why I'm here …" Enigma said…

And…  
"please let me join and be your apprentice, I will do anything!" Heidi Begged…  
"you want to be my apprentice?" Enigma asked…

Heidi looked at him with full determination…  
"I…I want to learn how to control my bey like you do, so please let me be your apprentice!" She Pleaded…

"very well, if you're that determined there's no turning back, even though how difficult the training would be…Are you sure about your decision?" Enigma Asked…  
"I'm sure…"Heidi said boldly…

Then…  
"I'll join the organization as well maybe I can find that blader who destroyed my home town and killed everyone and my parents…" kenji said…

Enigma stood up…  
"we need to go to the facilities now Ginga and his friends might have entered the area…" Enigma said…

The two nodded and the three ran off to the east direction towards the facilities…

"_wait for me ginga big brother coming…"_ thought Enigma…

The three figures disappeared at the voids of shadow of the night….

At the facilities… A dark figure was looking at the sky…  
"Soon, Very soon Hades will fall into my hand and all of his power will be _MINE!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!"?_

***000***

What will be the outcome of the rescue and what surprise is waiting to happen for Kenji, Enigma and Ginga?

***000***

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_I'll be stopping here for a while but I'll be back, so tell me what do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jewel Bladers**

**Disclaimers: I don't own beyblade…**

*****000*****

**Last time**

*****000*****

_Enigma finally meets the mysterious beyblader named Heidi mizobuchi and the other beyblader who was stalking was Kenji Sakamoto Enigma revealed his Identity as Hades of the Dark Star organization and told them that he is going to stop this organization from taking over the world with the help of his new friends and members of Bayblader Guardian Order…after telling who he is Enigma, Kenji and Heidi who was Enigma's apprentice now ran through the shadows of the night to the east heading the facilities, but what awaits from both Enigma, Kenji and Ginga?_

*****000*****

**Part 3: Attempt and Rescue part 2: revelation…**

Enigma, Heidi and Kenji reached the outer post of the facilities they noticed the guards were down, so they took the chance and entered the area unnoticed by both guards and security cameras…  
"Where do you think they would go if they were to enter the facilities, sensei?..." Heidi asked…  
"Guess…" Enigma said…  
"The sewer?" Heidi answered her own question…  
"Correct…" Enigma said…  
"Why the sewers?, I hate the sewers!...it stinks…" Kenji whined…  
"The sewers here are not the same sewer in the city, it doesn't stink and they made a correct idea on going to the sewer because it's much safer to roam around…than the hall ways of this facility…" Enigma explained with the hint of amusement from Kenji's reaction…

Meanwhile down the sewer…at the corner ginga and friends are resting for the raid…while tsubasa was reading the not he found when Enigma handed him the map…

_Letter:_

_Wait for me at the east corner of the sewer…_

_ Enigma_

Tsubasa knew that Enigma will show the place when he gets in the sewer…back in the hallway Enigma knock few guards who were patrolling the area…few more turns and they found the sewer hole…  
"Get in…" He said…

Kenji made a face…  
"Well here goes nothing…" he said nervously and in he goes…

Heidi shook her head…and she jumped in then Enigma followed…once inside…  
"Head east…" Enigma said…  
"Let's go…" Heidi said…

She noticed Kenji still holding his nose…  
"For heaven's sake Kenji it doesn't stinks here let your nose go!" she snorted…

He did let go and…  
"Thank kami it doesn't stinks!" He cried out…

Enigma sweat dropped at his actions…that time at the office…  
"Sir there are few guards found unconscious…" the reporter said…  
"Hmmm, that's strange no one had discovered our place and no one had ever been here except the Dark Star Organizations…" the man in shadows said… "Investigate the area"

Down at the sewer…Enigma halted for a second…  
"What's wrong sensei?" Heidi asked…

Enigma faced her…  
"Hmm, it seems they found the guards unconscious we must hurry…" He said…

And the three ran…back at Ginga's Group…  
"tsubasa who are we waiting for?..." Kenta asked…  
"Just wait he'll be here anytime soon…" Tsubasa said…

An hour had passed…  
"Tsubasa we need to go…" Madoka said…

Then a black curtain of cape jumped down from the top… then two more came…  
"Am I late Tsubasa?" Enigma asked…

And…  
"Enigma-san you're here to help us?" Madoka asked…

He nodded…  
"I brought friends along, one is my apprentice…" He said… "Is everyone here?..."

Tsubasa nodded…  
"Then let's move…" Enigma said…  
"But sensei, you've been running and fighting when we went here you need rest…" Heidi said…  
"I'll be fine young one…" Enigma said…

But…  
"Your apprentice is right you need to rest…" Tsubasa said…

So Enigma sat in the corner for an hour or so…when he got his strength back…  
"I got the rest I need let's go…I'll lead the way…"He said…

Then the group followed Enigma's lead… turning form corners to corners enigma sensed the objective place was near…  
"We're near…" He said…

Turning the last corner it's an air vent…Enigma peeked at the hole…It's the prison hold…  
"We had arrived…" He said….

And he pushed the air vent…then jumped down unnoticed no one is around to guard…  
"Pretty confident aren't we?..." Enigma thought…

The others went out of the vent…ginga recognized the prisoners and they were beat up…it's a surprise none of their beys has been taken…  
"they're pretty confident that no one might know their base and leaving the prison unguarded..." Enigma said…  
"masamune, yu, watarigani, sora, Ryutaro, dan and reiki… they're here…but where's the key?" ginga asked…

Enigma just broke the lock with his iron bey launcher…  
"Take them quick and get out of here…" He said…

Busujima carried dan, benkei carried Ryutaro, mizuchi carried reiki, kyouya carried sora, tsubasa carried masamune, hyoma carried yu, hikaru helped watarigani…they went to the air vent one by one, until the last one is in the door swung open…  
"my, my escaping aren't we?..." the very familiar voice rang out…

Enigma, Ginga and Kenji turne to face the owner of the voice…and…  
"YOU!" Enigma hissed….

Then ginga pointed at him accusingly…  
"You're the one who kidnapped my older brother!..." he yelled…  
"You're the one who destroyed my home town and killed my parents!" Kenji roared…  
"it's been a very long time Tui Ling…" Enigma said venomously…

He chuckled…  
"You still can't forget the incident years ago haven't you Hades…" he asked…  
"You killed him you bastard!" Enigma hissed…  
"He was weak and powerless the weaklings shall die!..." Tui Ling said…

Two beys nearly hit his head…  
"my, my quick to insult are we…well then, GO DARK ORION!" Tui Ling calls…

And a dark bey passed the two weaker bey sending it back to ginga and kenji…  
"No way…" they said in shock…

Tui Ling Laughed evilly…  
"Your weak beys have no match against my dark Orion…" he said…

Then a bright white bey clashed and sends dark Orion on the wall creating a hole in it…now it's Tui Ling's turn to be shocked…  
"Have you forgotten who my bey is?..." Enigma said…

Tui Ling turned to ginga…  
"Boy, do you want to know who Hades is?" he asked…

Ginga flinched…but Enigma threw a smoke bomb and dragged the two on the vent and threw them in…then closing the vent…  
"You two get out of here…NOW!..." He said…

They were reluctant to leave Enigma behind but they left as they were told…after they left Enigma faced Tui Ling on his own…  
"Pity I was about to tell who you really are to the boy…." He said…

Enigma snorted…  
"Tell it in after life…" he said as he pushed the button…

Then explosions were heard and the place is starting to collapse…Tui Ling turned to Enigma…  
"YOU!" he hissed…  
"I planted bombs on my way here…" Enigma said…

Then the ceiling collapsed…Tui Ling was unlucky to be buried alive while Enigma successfully got out of the room…outside at the forest not far from the facilities…ginga and kenji successfully got out meeting with the others…heard the loud explosion…  
"Kenji where's sensei?" Heidi asked…  
"He was inside the facilities…" He panted…

From above Enigma fell on the bushes as he land and walk out of it he was wobbling…  
"SENSEI!" Heidi cried…

But Enigma Collapsed before Heidi can continue…

***000***

It was morning Enigma sat up from bed but a headache pushed him back…  
"Ah you're awake…"Tsubasa's voice…  
"tsubasa?, where am I?" Enigma asked…  
"You're in madoka's place…" He answered…  
"How long I've been asleep?" Enigma asked as he tried to sit up again…  
"Three days or so you got a serious injuries when you fell, Heidi and kenji are out…" Tsubasa said. "Your apprentice won't leave you unless she's dragged out by madoka…  
"And Ginga?, Is he alright?" Enigma said…  
"Well…you ought to have a talk with him he's been out of it when he heard something about his brother…" Tsubasa said…

Then Enigma staggered towards the door to the leaving room and there he found ginga…sitting on the corner…so he walked towards him…  
"ginga…" Enigma called..

But then…  
"Tell me Enigma-san…tell me the person that guy meant to be dead was my big brother?..." ginga muttered..

Then…  
"TELL ME!..." Ginga Cried…  
"ginga, your brother… he's" Enigma said…

Enigma's mind was battling about right and wrong…

'_**I must tell him the truth'  
**__'He'll hate you for not telling him earlier'  
__**'his brother's disappearance pained him ease that pain by telling him the truth!'  
**__'Will he believe that his brother is alive?'  
__**'It doesn't hurt to try…'  
**__'Ignorance is bliss…'_**  
'I made my decision'**

After deciding Enigma looked at the broken boy…  
"Ginga, your brother…" he started…

Enigmas stood up removing his mask…unbeknown to him the others were listening…back to ginga he was looking at enigma…as he removes his mask…  
"ginga, your brother…" he said as he took of the mask… "…is me…"

Ginga stood up from his sitting position…his face was showing that he is shock…  
"You…Enigma-san …he's …was… my…b-big b-brother?" he said in total shock…  
"Yes ginga it's me, hoshimaru, your long lost brother…" he said in his now soft and smooth voice…

He saw ginga shaking like a leaf… he stepped closer…  
"ginga I –"he was cut off as ginga embraced him…

Ginga was sobbing…  
"brother, big brother I missed you so much, I was so lonely when you disappeared, father was so sad when he heard you disappeared, I was so sad, so sad and very lonely!, big brother…." Ginga cried…

Hoshimaru (A.K.A: Enigma& Hades) embraced ginga as well…  
"I'm so sorry ginga for making you so sad and very lonely forgive me…" He said… "look at me ginga…"

Ginga did so…he saw hoshimaru's gentle smile…  
"I will never leave you anymore ginga, I promise…" he said…

Ginga smiled angelically and hoshimaru as well…

At the corner everyone was glad that ginga was reunited with his long lost older brother after disappearing for 5 whole years…meanwhile at the dark corner of the city at the Dark Nebula castle two capsules has been opened…  
"Good evening master daidouji, ryuga-sama good to have you back…" merci said…

_***000***_

_The two long lost members or Dark Nebula Organization came back from a long slumber!, what will happen to ginga and the gang?_

_***000***_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

***000***

I have to end here see ya on my next chapter…(crabby)


End file.
